


Watch out for Flex Maniac!

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2019 [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Muscles, Netorare, Ovary Flooding, bimbo, cuckold, hyper cock, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: An adult Lillie and Sun go visiting Kalos, only to be preyed upon by quite the strange Hex Maniac.
Relationships: Occult Maniac | Hex Maniac/Lilie | Lillie (Pokemon)
Series: Poll Stories 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487513
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Watch out for Flex Maniac!

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 50.

The sun shone down in Kalos. During this wonderful time of year, many foreigners from all over the Pokémon world were more than excited to travel to the mainland region, hoping to get away from the many islands they were native to.  
  
One such pair of foreigners were the young Sun and Lillie, hailing from the Alola region. It had been many years ever since they had gone through the Island Trial and become proper adults, so to spend a vacation together like this was the best thing they could've ever thought of. Or at least, that's what they thought when they touched down.  
  
What they didn't realize then, was the way that their bond was going to shatter into tiny, irreparable pieces. All thanks to a single native.  
  
"You know, despite everything the professor told me about this region, I still didn't expect it to be so... so..." The blonde Lillie started speaking aloud as she walked down the Lumiose road with her hand in her boyfriend's, pausing briefly as she couldn't quite think of the word she needed.  
  
The black-haired Sun smiled. "Jampacked? Populated? So full of stuff to do?" He replied as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, causing her to not only lose her trail of thought a little more, complete with a full blush from her forehead to her chin.  
  
She huffed and pulled down on her childhood hat. Even though she had outgrown it and that it more served as a way to get some shade, she still liked to wear it now and then. It matched the dress that her mother had made all those years ago, which she still wore to this very day. Even if it wasn't fitting quite as snugly, especially not around her butt or her breasts. It certainly attracted a lot of stares in their direction...  
  
"You keep teasing me over the simplest things, Sun! Can't you think of something else to do to your girlfriend? Maybe help her out instead?" Lillie complained as she wrapped her arms around his side, nuzzling her cheek into his shoulder for a bit of comfort.  
  
A gesture that was met by his right arm wrapping around her side. "That's part of the fun of it though, Lillie. If I didn't tease you, I wouldn't get to see all the emotions you can go through. And I love every one of them, just like I love the whole of you." The cheesy but affectionate words slipped out as he gave her yet another kiss, prompting her to audibly gasp and pull down on her hat slightly to cover up her face. "And that, too. That's probably the most adorable thing you do!" He laughed, which just served to tease her that much more.  
  
While the two lovebirds continued doing what they were known to do, a presence watched them from one of the alleyways. A leery, massive presence. One that had her eyes solely and squarely focused on the piece of arm-candy that was the foreigner's girlfriend. She looked so tasty, and she definitely wouldn't be able to resist what came next...  
  
"When we get back home to Alola, I'm going to tell the professor to ban you from competing in the Pokemon League ever again, just because you're such a meanie." The blonde young woman muttered as she wrapped her arms around him, pouting like a little child.  
  
"You're welcome to try, he'll just brush you off while he stays lovey-dovey with his wife. Besides, you know he's been worried about you. Ever since you hit adulthood, you've been growing... well..." His tone started turning a little grave, as his lover tilted her head in a puzzled manner.  
  
She didn't quite understand, and he totally understood why she couldn't. He didn't outright say it, but Lillie had gotten much ditzier over the years. To the point where her newfound state of mind probably fits a bimbo more so than the daughter of the woman who had led the research on Ultra Beasts. Then again, considering what happened to her, maybe it was a natural side effect...  
  
"Growing what? Come on, don't be vague! You hate it when the Professor's vague, just tell me!" The blonde continued to act like a huffy, overgrown ditz as she squeezed her arms around her lover, prompting him to cough from the air rushing out of his mouth.  
  
He cleared his throat before poking her breasts with one of his fingers, to add emphasis. "You've been growing too sexy for the old man, that's it. You know how much his wife's telling him not to get too frisky with any of his fans when he's doing that masked thing!" Nice save, even if it meant that Sun got more wind squeezed out of him...  
  
Before the two lovebirds got a little too cozy with one another yet again, they suddenly felt the ground underneath them start to shake. Immediately, their sense of self-preservation went into high gear as they threw their heads around, trying to find the source of the tremors...  
  
Only for their eyes to fall upon a rather strange looking woman, one that towered over both of them. Not just through her height, but also her width. She was a bulky kind of woman, at least 10 feet tall and with at least a foot of muscle bulging out against the rest of her rather dark looking outfit. If she had been proportionally accurate, she would've easily been identified as a Hex Maniac, but this... thing, was so much muscle that she couldn't be called anything but a 'Flex' Maniac.  
  
"Ehehehe... Hello there, sweetcheeks. What're you doing with a man like that? A spindly thing that can't even stand up for you? You really should be going with somebody strong and dominant, like me! Ehehe, what do you say? Come on, I'll show you a good time, trust me!" The musclebound trainer smirked and leered perversely down at the curvy woman that was a few heads smaller than her, licking her lips in such a creepy fashion...  
  
Sun seemed more than a little wary at her presence, but in his haste to defend his girlfriend, he didn't notice the absolute look of pure lust just coated her pretty little face. Something that both the Professor and her mother had completely neglected to make anybody aware of, was the effect that Nihilego toxin had on people, specifically in the longterm.  
  
They were driven to breed with the strongest mate possible. And here the Maniac was, proving that she not only was the strongest but with her rather blunt way of hitting on the shorter bimbo-like foreigner, it was hard for her to even try to resist. She just... wanted to slobber and crawl over that mass of muscle, giggling like a ditz while she walked right around her boyfriend's arm.  
  
"L-Lillie? What are you doing? Are you actually going to listen to that.. that..." The young man stammered as he was left completely and utterly perplexed at this turn of events. In one fell swoop, right after they had flirted so intimately, she just started leaving him for a woman that she had never met before? It honestly confused him more than anything, even as his girlfriend idly started kidding the musclebound Maniac's thigh, licking the ridges of her toned leg...  
  
The Flex Maniac laughed as she struck a pose, enjoying the eyes that fell upon her strange form. "You know, I didn't think that'd actually work, but I guess Sis's advice was true! Girls really do wanna fuck you if you just straight up ask them out! Who would have thought?" The dark-purple haired mammoth of a woman swept the smaller blonde off her feet as she started walking back into the alley where she came from, grinning at the thought of doing so many awful things to her new bimbo.  
  
"Wait! She's my girlfriend!" Sun shouted, only for the Maniac to turn back around and gently grab his head with her hand, before tightening her grip ever slightly. The pressure came down on his head and made it hard to stay awake, prompting him to collapse onto his side as he passed out from the pain, the lack of air, and several other factors. She hadn't squeezed hard enough to truly injure him, just enough that he wouldn't be a problem any longer. After all, where was the fun in having him complain at the sight of his girlfriend being fucked in front of him? That was such a turnoff!  
  
Once the two of them had relocated into the alleyway where the Flex Maniac had been hiding, she gently put the bimbo down on the ground, where she could squirt in peace as she prepared for what came next. She didn't just hide away for no reason after all. No, she had a purpose in mind for the cute blonde.  
  
Which was to spitroast her raw on her massive cock, a piece of erect meat that became readily visible and apparent as she pulled up the hem of her dress. It was almost as big as the Maniac's thigh... and judging by her expression, she was planning to ram it straight into the expecting woman's nethers. Spear them open and inseminate her with so much powerful seed that there was no way anybody weaker were ever going to ever impregnate her again. Assuming she ever got to breed with anybody that wasn't her newfound muscled lover, of course!  
  
"Well, sweetcheeks? Aren't you going to say anything? I can't just fuck you if you don't play along and give a little foreplay!" The dark-purple haired freak laughed heartily as she ran a hand along the side of her massive member, getting into the mood as she kept leering down at the dominated bimbo...  
  
It didn't take long before Lillie got the memo, as she grabbed ahold of her thighs and spread them apart to reveal her soaked pussy, ready and willing to take anything, even if it would logically split her in two! "O-Okay! Please! Stick that big fuckstick in me and smash me silly! I need it! I really need it! I can't even think straight without a cock like that!" She immediately launched into a routine that somebody might call her out on if she sounded even a bit less sincere. It was way too perfect for her massive partner...  
  
To the point where she cut out the rest of the foreplay, grasped ahold of the woman's legs and just smashed her massive cock straight into that hole. She didn't even care that it was going to make her look like a human-shaped onahole, she just loved the feeling of a fat pair of lips squeezing down on her rod!   
  
The Flex Maniac screamed as she felt her balls contracting, the seed flushing straight out into her member's tunnel. Despite how huge she was, and how imposing she was... She was just a quick shot. It was almost funny given how ironic it was, yet both of them didn't care. Especially since the quantity of cum is what mattered.  
  
Lillie bit into her lower lip as she felt the gallons of white gunk rushing into her birth canal, every individual piece of sperm smashing up against her inner gate. It threatened to impregnate her in seconds... and her bimbo body, convulsing with orgasm after orgasm wracking her form, couldn't stop the flow.  
  
Her cervix was broken open in seconds as she felt the little wrigglers invading her most precious place, flooding it in seconds and making her bulging stomach bloat outward, doubling and even tripling in size! She wasn't going to look the same ever again after she properly deflated. If she was ever going to, given the utterly perverted and needy look in her new 'boyfriend's eyes.  
  
The foreign bimbo screamed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, due to the wriggly little sperm managing to drill their way into her ovaries. It didn't even take a minute before every single egg of hers had been properly fertilized, leaving her utterly and completely owned by the Maniac, even as she went completely limp in the larger woman's arms...  
  
"Ehehehehe... Good, you didn't break completely! Usually, when I try something like this, they all pop from my cum flooding in... But you're special, sweetcheeks! I think I'm going to keep you and train you until you're as big as me! Well, everywhere except down there, if you get any looser I don't think I'll feel as good!" The Flex Maniac chimed and rambled on, the unconscious bimbo not picking up on a single word. Despite her fate and future having been sealed...  
  
And to think she traveled to Kalos, just to have a little vacation with her boyfriend...


End file.
